Pezberry Ipod Drabble Challenge
by finisterrae
Summary: What the title says. A Pezberry Ipod Drabble Challenge. Rated T for language.


**A/N: So, I've been on a bit of a dry spell in regards to my writing. Some not so great things happened to me within the past few months and I haven't been able to write. Anyways, this here is the Pezberry Ipod Drabble Challenge. Hopefully this will get me out of my funk and I can start this idea I have for a Quintana story. (That is, if you guys think a Quintana story would be a good idea) **

**As always, I do not own Glee. Also, reviews fuel my writing fire. =]**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle_

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do seven of these and then post them_

**Weightless - All Time Low**

Santana Lopez was not the type to take life for granted. Sure to everybody else she seemed like another typical high school bitch, but really Santana was a free spirit. Nobody told her what to do, or who to do for that matter.

"Live today, 'cause you may die tomorrow" was her motto, and boy did she live it up

Perhaps it was her reckless behavior that made her walk through the crowded living room of the Puckerman residence and up to Rachel Berry for a mind-blowing make out session. At least, that will be what she blames it on in the morning.

**Love is Our Weapon – Never Shout Never**

"SHUT IT, KAROFSKY! RACHEL IS OFF LIMITS" an enraged Santana yelled in the very crowded halls of William McKinnely High School.

"What's wrong Lopez? You've gone soft on us" The bully snarled

And with that Santana swiftly kicked Karofsky where it counts.

"You did not need to do that, Santana. I know how hard this is for you." Rachel whispered to her secret girlfriend.

"It's okay Rachel, he had it coming" Santana said with a shrug.

"But San, I don't want you to do anything you don't feel you are ready to do, I love you too much." Rachel retaliated.

Santana sighed. It was now or never. With a deep breath Santana looked at all the students in the hallway and held up her hand.

"Alright losers, here's what's going to happen: Anybody who so much as looks at Rachel the wrong way will learn just how we do it over at Lima Heights Adjacent. Got it?"

A collective murmur of yes rang out from the crowd. Santana eyed them all again, before delivering the final blow.

"Good, cause I'm in love with Rachel Berry, and I dare you all to say something."

**I Am an Anti-Christ – The Sex Pistols**

Nobody would ever have guessed that Santana Lopez actually listened to Punk music. There was something about the desire to rebel against society that appealed to the resident HBIC.

Santana could relate to wanting to mess shit up and cause trouble. In fact, the fiery Latina thrived on it. She lived, breathed, and existed to mess with heads and kick ass.

Plus, she really enjoyed the irony that her favorite song happened to be I Am an Anti-Christ by The Sex Pistols. The title fits her well, ask anyone at school. She is the Anti-Christ, to everyone and anyone that ever experienced her wrath.

_Everyone except Britt-Britt and Rachel_ she thought.

**Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings**

_Thunk_

_Thunk thunk_

Rachel Berry awoke to the sounds of something hitting her window. Grumbling, the tiny diva got out of her bed and walked towards the source of the unwelcomed wake up call. The sight she was greeted with could only be described as utterly shocking.

There, standing out in the pouring rain was Santana _freaking _Lopez. Recently Santana and Rachel had been getting close and earlier today they had reached a breaking point in their friendship when a kiss was shared between them. Santana got scared and doing the only thing she does better than seeking revenge, ran out of the Berry residence, leaving Rachel heartbroken. So the fact that the Latina girl was standing outside tossing rocks at her window at midnight was enough to stun anyone into silence.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel hissed out.

"I made a mistake Rachel I'm sorry, look let's get out of here. Run away with me."

"San, I can't, we have school, glee, and your actions have been quite despicable if I d-" Rachel didn't get the chance to finish unleashing her thoughts upon the soaking wet Latina in her yard because said girl cut her off.

"At least for tonight please, I'm sorry, Rach" Santana pleaded with the other girl.

"Okay, but we will talk about this." Rachel said firmly.

"Deal"

**Falling Asleep on a Stranger's Shoulder – Pierce the Veil**

"She told me she loves me, and in that moment I never felt so damn alive. I should have known it wouldn't end well. Feelings aren't my thing" a broken Santana Lopez sobbed into the shoulder of the last person anyone would expect to be comforting the Latina.

"Why did she make me spill my heart out? Why, if she was only going to choose Wheels over me anyway? Why would she hurt me like that?" she continued.

"I honestly do not know why Brittany did that Santana, but I promise you, I will be here for you through this whole lengthy ordeal. Now why don't you get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

"Thanks Ber- Rachel, thank you." Santana said quietly.

"No worries" Rachel replied tenderly.

And with that, the mighty Santana, the tormenter of the innocent, the devil reincarnated, fell asleep on the shoulder of Rachel Barbara Berry. Santana would never admit it, but Rachel is the only person she has now, and she's truly glad someone actually cares.

**Impossible - Anberlin**

She never felt so small in her life than at this moment, standing in front of the Glee club's resident diva. Nobody ever made her feel so amazing than the gold star obsessed, Broadway destined, midget of a girl.

And in the same sense, nobody ever made her feel like complete and utter shit. Nobody had the power to break her like the girl she used to mercilessly torture.

"Take what you want from me, Rachel" she heard herself say.

And with that Rachel moved forward and kissed Santana.

"You're impossible"

But that didn't stop Rachel from wanting to try and pursue whatever it was she felt she had with the school's biggest badass.

**Help! – The Beatles**

There were two things Santana never did. Number one was sharing her feelings. That was a huge no in her book.

"_Feelings just complicate things"_ she thought.

The second thing Santana Lopez never did was ask someone for help. She's taken care of herself for how long now. She didn't need anybody to look after her. She had her own back, and she liked it that way. There was less room for disappointment that way. But now, in light of the recent Brittany debacle, Santana realized that for the first time in her life, she may need someone to help get her by.

So with a sigh, the Latina pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed and hit the number three speed dial on her phone. After two rings the person picked up.

"Santana, how nice to hear from you"

"Look Berry, I'm going to have to take you up on that offer to talk" She said quickly.

"I'm here, San."


End file.
